lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Traveling Abroad
=TRAVELING ABROAD = Travel away from the program during vacations or over weekends is one of the attractive options in the program. We encourage you to take advantage of the opportunity to travel as much as possible in your host country, but we understand the draw of other nearby countries. Please alert the staff at the program office, your host family, and your own family of your travel plans and the anticipated dates of departure and return. It is also helpful to give them your cell phone number if you have one. Note that this is solely out of concern for student safety. Also, note that at times it is important for people back home to be able to contact you in case of a family situation back home. Please also note that, while Loras College staff want you to be safe while you travel, your personal travel is not part of Loras’ study abroad programs and you must take full responsibility for your own safety while traveling, whether within your host country or in other countries. When traveling, you are likely to go to areas targeted by criminals. Never accept a drink from a stranger or leave a drink unattended (drugging is fairly common in some cities), and always keep your passport and most of your cards, checks and cash in a safe pouch under your clothes at all times. You will not be fast enough to catch a professional pick-pocket in the act. Also, keep your passport and valuables locked or with you at all times in hostels. Many people have been robbed while asleep or in the shower. With a few simple precautions, you can avoid being a victim. TRANSPORTATION Planes With the emergence of discount airlines in Europe, flying is often the cheapest and easiest way to get around Europe. Typically, taxes and fees are higher than the cost of the ticket itself, so keep an eye out for those. Ryanair is currently one of the most popular low-cost airlines among students. However, keep in mind that discount airlines like Ryanair may offer cheap tickets, but later add outrageously high taxes, charge you fees for using a credit card to book the flight, and make you pay out-of-pocket for water and snacks on board. You may experience other inconveniences as well, such as long lines at the check-in counter, no refunds for canceled or delayed flights, and no pre-assigned seat on board. It would be wise to only bring a very small carry-on suitcase, since you must indicate when booking the ticket online how many bags you will be checking. Not only are you charged to check luggage, but if your carry-on is overweight, you must go stand in another line to pay to check your over-sized luggage. Nonetheless, if you are willing to stand in line and only bring a backpack or small suitcase, it may be worth the cheap cost of the ticket! Buses and Taxis In many countries, buses are often the cheapest way to travel. Taxis are more expensive, but more convenient. Be sure to check prices of both bus and train schedules to get the best rates when traveling. Trains Africa: ''Travel via train in Africa is recommended only for long distant travel. It is not advised to travel by train within and between large cities for safety reasons. ''Europe: ''In Europe, you can get virtually anywhere by train. Departure/arrival schedules are very easy to read after some initial study. Conductors check tickets/passes after the train ride is underway and will sometimes request foreigners to produce their passports as well. For nearby weekend destinations, individual round-trip tickets may be purchased. For students wishing to travel further for longer vacation periods, a rail pass is recommended. Rail passes allow for flexibility in travel planning, travel blunders (if you happen to jump on the wrong train), and they often amount to substantial savings in train fare. Features to consider when checking out various rail passes: the countries included, the class of ticket (most students travel economy class), the types of trains included (fast trains such as the ICE or Eurostar, which serves the Channel Tunnel between London and Paris, are not included with most passes, although fare discounts may be available to some pass holders) and finally, the flexibility of the pass. Passes may be purchased for consecutive days within a specified period, convenient for students intending to make long journeys through several countries during the program vacation period. Flexipasses may also be purchased which allow for rail travel for a specified number of days within a given period (e.g., any ten days in two months), which is convenient for students who plan to travel more sporadically throughout the term. Some passes, such as the Eurail pass, must be purchased in advance and can only be obtained in the United States (800-4EURAIL or www.raileurope.com). Other passes may be purchased in-country from national rail services or other providers. Check your program calendar for vacation times and plan ahead. LODGING Youth Hostels Hostelling is a great way to travel on a budget and meet fellow sojourners in a communal setting. Hostelling International-AYH (www.hiusa.org) offers student travelers discounts on inexpensive, dorm-style accommodations in thousands of hostels throughout the world. A comprehensive directory is available, listing each hostel’s amenities, hours, address and phone number, as well as nearby points of interest and activities. You may also want to look on www.hostelbookers.com for guest reviews and other pertinent information about specific hostels. Unlike some online hostel sites, Hostelbookers provides a free booking service. In hostels, guests often share kitchen facilities and are expected to help with cleanup. Hostels often (but not always) provide bedding, and in some cases you will need to provide your own linens and towels (these may be rented at larger hostels). Reservations are recommended, especially at popular locations and during peak travel times. The ISIC will provide you with discounts at most youth hostels. While hostels are generally safe, please note the safety considerations listed above. Travel between Center for Experiential Learning Program Sites Loras College sponsors programs in Dublin, Ireland; Madrid, Spain; Pretoria, South Africa; and Botswana. Students visiting other program sites need to make their own lodging arrangements. Housing is for program participants— not for their friends or family. Your classmates will be eager to please, so please do not get them into trouble by asking them to stay with them. '''TIPS FOR TRAVELERS ' v Don’t spend all your time telling the natives how we do things back home in the States. v Don’t be afraid to try something foreign, whether it’s food, dancing, etc. You may be pleasantly surprised! v Don’t snap your camera at people who obviously do not want to be photographed. v Don’t assume that because a person is foreign they are inferior. v Don’t expect to run into racial prejudice, unless you are looking for it, you will probably find none. v Don’t flaunt your wealth. It will cost you more, make you a target for theft, and doesn’t improve the American image. v Don’t assume anyone who volunteers to help you is expecting a tip, they usually are not. v Don’t always hang out with other U.S. students; join in with local people when you can. It will probably turn out to be more fun. v Don’t take your prejudices along with you on your trip; go with an open mind and you will come back with more than just pleasant memories. v From Peterson’s Travelog, 1970 SAFETY Observation of Safety Precautions Loras College is always concerned about the safety and welfare of its students. Students participating in one of our international studies programs must be alert to all normal safety concerns as well as those unique to the culture in which they will be studying and living. The program director will discuss student safety in your host country, as well as wise, safe practices in general. We urge each of you to be guided by these suggestions. The college recognizes that crime and other unwanted safety threats can best be deterred by the alert, attentive behavior of the student. The following are common guidelines for all locations: • Cars are discouraged. All program sites have excellent public transportation and all are notorious for overcrowded streets and highways. National laws affecting liability for auto accidents are complex and risky. Car accidents are the leading cause of death for travelers. • Bicycling is discouraged. Although bicycling might seem like a great way to get around, they do not protect you. You are not familiar with local traffic patterns, and the way you ride back home is likely to be unsafe. If you do choose to ride a bike, you should always wear a helmet, even if that is not a common local practice. Unfortunately, study abroad students are often killed in bicycle accidents. • Hitchhiking is practiced by Americans and Europeans, though forbidden by law in several countries and considered to be dangerous. We discourage hitchhiking. • Guard against thieves. Coat pockets, handbags and hip pockets are particularly susceptible to theft. Thieves will use all kinds of ploys to divert your attention just long enough to pick your pocket and grab your purse or wallet. These ploys include creating a disturbance, spilling something on your clothing or even tossing a baby to catch! These are expert thieves and you will not be able to outwit them. • Prevent theft by carrying your belongings in a secure manner. Consider not carrying a purse or wallet when on crowded streets, and leave most of your cash, cards and your passport in a secure place. Never carry your social security card with you. A wallet wrapped in rubber bands is more difficult to remove undetected. Better still, invest in a money belt or neck wallet and keep them concealed under your clothing. Always be cautious in a crowd, subway, marketplace, at a festival or if surrounded by groups of vagrant children. ' '• Terrorist Threat.' '''The U.S. State Department has recommended that Americans abroad follow these precautions given the September 11 terrorist attacks: "Americans should maintain a low profile, vary routes and times for all required travel, and treat mail and packages from unfamiliar sources with suspicion. American citizens are also urged to avoid contact with any suspicious, unfamiliar objects, and to report the presence of the objects to local authorities." Sometimes students feel safer overseas than at home, but this feeling can be deceptive and lead to problems. Crime is common in cities abroad, as elsewhere. Also, you may find that you are less able to access the safety of situations and that your normal instincts and reflexes that serve you well at home are not attuned to your new environment. You are advised to be more cautious than normal. Students are encouraged to stay together when out in public, especially at night, to make sure everyone gets home safely, and to intervene if anyone in the group is endangering themselves or making poor decisions. CEL Statement in Light of Terrorist Activity The CEL continues to be concerned about the global terrorist situation and monitors it closely. We are very concerned about our students’ safety and do our best to keep abreast of current information and will make changes in our recommendations if that becomes necessary. We rely on a variety of sources of information to keep us up-to-date on international safety issues. These include: US State Department advisories, information from our partner institutions, information from our own faculty experts, and the news. In many cases, our partner institutions have the best information about safety issues on site. You can look at State Department information on the web at this address: http://travel.state.gov/acs.html. Travel Information Web Sites The following website addresses contain valuable information on specific countries, sites, accommodations and tourism: '' The CDC Travel Page: ''http://www.cdc.gov/travel/index.html '' '' '' The Lonely Planet: ''http://www.lonelyplanet.com '' '' '' US State Department: ''http://travel.state.gov '''How to be a well-prepared traveler and considerate guest in a host country: ' 1. Travel in a spirit of humility and with a genuine desire to meet and talk with local people. 2. Do not expect to find things as you have them at home…for you have left your home to find differences. Do not take anything too seriously…for an open mind is the beginning of a fine study abroad experience. 3. Do not let others get on your nerves…for you have come a long way to be a good ambassador for your country, to learn as much as you can, and to enjoy the experience. 4. Remember your passport so you know where it is at all times…a person without a passport is a person without a country. 5. Do not worry…for one who worries has no pleasure. 6. Do not judge the people of a country by the one person with whom you have had trouble…for it is unfair to the people as a whole. 7. You shall remember that you are a guest in every land…for one who treats a host with respect will be treated as an honored guest. 8. Cultivate the habit of listening and observing, rather than merely hearing and seeing. 9. Realize that other people may have thought patterns and concepts of time which are very different – not inferior, just different. 10. Be aware of the feelings of local people to prevent what might be offensive behavior. Photography particularly must be respectful of persons. 11. Make no promises to local, new friends that you cannot keep. 12. Spend time reflecting on your daily experiences in order to deepen your understanding of your experiences. Adapted from Ten Commandments of Studying and Traveling Abroad, Office of International Studies, College of St. Benedict and St. John’s University''' '''